


make you see stars

by prfctvlvt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctvlvt/pseuds/prfctvlvt
Summary: johnny and jaehyun have sex <3a word vomit i threw down in five minutes LOL
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 30





	make you see stars

johnny bends down until his lips are next to jaehyun’s ear, still pounding his ass at a relentless speed. 

“you like when daddy fucks your hole? you like having your creamy pussy abused, huh?”

jaehyun’s eyes roll back into his head as he lets out a loud moan. his legs tremble and tighten around johnny’s waist. he doesn’t answer, too busy seeing stars from the pleasure. 

johnny slams directly into his prostate and stops his thrusting completely, holding the position. 

he stares into jaehyun’s eyes, his own darkening. “answer me. you like getting fucked like this? you like being pretty for me?”

jaehyun opens his eyes to stare back at johnny. his legs shaking very noticeably now from the pressure against his prostate. “oh-oh my g- hyung, fuck fuck fuck-“ 

johnny presses his groin closer to jaehyun’s ass. jaehyun gasps and holds a finger to his mouth to bite. “yes! yes, fuck i love it i love being your whore and getting fucked out like this- yes it feels so good please fuck me daddy please”

at that word, johnny lets out a loud groan and presses his forehead against jaehyun’s. he snaps his hips into jaehyun’s ass and growls, “say it again.”

“fuck me, daddy.”

johnny sees white as he pounds into jaehyun’s hole at an impossible rate, biting at his neck, hard. jaehyun is yelling at this point, unable to stay quiet at how good johnny feels inside of him. he sways his head side to side, mumbling incoherent phrases along the lines of “feels so good” and “gonna cum”

johnny finally cums inside jaehyun, his legs trembling as he bucks inside his hole from the aftershocks. he lets out shuddery breaths, supporting himself by holding on to the headboard. jaehyun had cum as well, abs clenching from how hard he came, streaks of white on his face and chest, breathing heavily, eyes closed. 

johnny leans down and kisses jaehyun as he twitches slightly from his orgasm. he reaches up to stroke his soft hair as he stares at him with loving eyes. “you’re so fucked out.” johnny laughs. jaehyun hums and smiles, his dimples deepening. 

“i love you.”  
“i love you too.”

they fall asleep that night in each other’s arms, jaehyun knowing he’s going to be aching and sore all day tomorrow, but will love every bit.


End file.
